createthisworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Triskaia
The Covenant of Triskaia is a nation in the southwest of Solos, extending from Lake Wyrmark to the Belcanus Mountains. The name, Covenant of Triskaia, refers both to the country and to its religion, for the two are indistinguishable in the minds of its citizens. Religious law governs the land, and religious leaders act as heads of state. Triskaians have a reputation for being insular and somewhat hostile to outsiders, though their cities host major trading hubs. Likely, most of the insular reputation comes from the fact that foreigners have a difficult time understanding, let alone accepting, Triskaian customs, which extend to orgies, drug use, hematophagy, and cannibalism. Links Geography of Triskaia Hierarchies of Triskaia Triskaian Military Religion of the Covenant Witch-Priest Valkyrha Confessions of a Renegade Witch-Priest Geography Main article Geography of Triskaia Triskaia is a temperate sub-tropical country home to hot summers, wet springs, and cold winters, especially in the mountainous area to the south. It is an area of lush greenery, where people hold a great reverence for nature. The roughly triangular country is bordered by several major geographic features. The Belcanus mountain range lies to the south. Lake Wyrmark lies to the west, sustaining the majority of the country's population on its coast. And the River Lassergard borders the east, flowing northeast, trapping the dark canopy of Dunwick Forest between the two bodies of water. Past the river, north of the mountains, there is a large, empty expanse. People of Triskaia do not, as a rule, venture here. For this is the Titan Road, where the behemoths roam. They are to men as men are to mice. They cannot be hunted, or fought. But when observed with patience they can be a tremendous resource. Cities The capital city of Triskaia is known as Belwraith. This city was founded at the same time the Covenant was formed. It is the political and cultural capital, hosting the holy palace and Ecstatic Temple, the seat of the Witch-Priests, and the central trading hub. The other cities are Belennishe, Belnorwyn, Bellasser, and Belgrimyr. History In Triskaia, history and myth go hand in hand, and it is difficult to say for certain how the country came to be. It had its beginnings roughly 600 years ago, but there was a primitive, tribal race that had inhabited the forests for much longer. But the story goes that a warlord named Zugo road from the mountains to the south and crossed the River Lassergard, on a conquest of the known world. At first, they road through the forest, enslaving a couple small bands of tribals, but paying little attention overall. He road north to attack another country, where he suffered a humiliating defeat. Upon return, Zugo heard rumours of three witches who lived in the forest. He sought to capture them, and to use their power to attain victory for himself. He did find them, and hauled them back to his keep as prisoners, blinding and mutilating them to keep them from escaping, or turning on him. But in torment and captivity, the witches' power only grew. They killed Zugo and brought his remains back with them to the Dunwick Forest. The witches, Bellatrix, Belladonna, and Beleza, finally stopped on the shores of Lake Wyrmark, by now with a legion of followers behind them. They buried Zugo's remains, and on top of them they founded the city of Belwraith. Culture Triskaia is a country in service to its church. There is no distinction made between temporal rulers and spiritual rulers. The highest order of society are the Witch-Priests, the coven of magic users who rule the nation with a cool grip, based on their direct connection to the witches of old. Witch-Priests are centred primarily in the capital city Belwraith, although they do frequently travel among other communities. The country is subdivided into 13 districts, each with a Priestly Manor presiding over it. Triskaian religion does not serve a god in the strictest sense. They worship three witches - Bellatrix, Belladonna, and Beleza - who lived over a thousand years ago. These witches are said to have transcended ordinary life and become beings of pure magic, thanks to their communion with demonic forces. Their essence persists in the nine elements: ice, wind, rock, iron, wood, water, shadow, fire, and blood. This faith leaves the Triskaians with a deep respect for nature, but some darker obsessions as well. Tales of cannibalism and ritual mutilation leave many travellers wary. Magic is commonplace in Triskaia, but only the Witch-Priests possess true magic ability. Other orders of society possess magic either through use of magically imbued objects, or through a special dispensation from the Witch-Priests themselves. The most common magical castes are the Valkyrhae, warriors who have heightened skill in battle thanks to their Titan-bone swords, Gastors, who can produce spells through their Titan-bone ornaments, and the Laekae, who brew potions using a variety of different items.